The invention relates generally to articles having a damping coating. More particularly, the invention relates to turbine engine articles, such as those exposed to hot gas and combustion processes, the turbine engine articles having a damping coating thereon.
Typically, turbine engines and articles therein are subjected to vibrational stresses due to the harsh environment that exists during operation of the turbine engine.